12 Hours
by LucyLovesCookies
Summary: Lucy and Rogue share unbelievable power. Everyday at 12:00 noon they transform into a Forbidden Magic called "Future." It makes them inseparable, causing them to be stuck with each other until 12:00 midnight. Lucy enjoys the taste of blood while Rogue enjoys the sound of pain. Who will find out about their dark secret? And who's responsible for it? Rated M for Mature Content.
1. Meeting The Enemy

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The sun slowly dipped in the sky, scattering pinks and reds as far as the eye could see. It was in a word, beautiful. Lucy closed the door to her apartment locking it behind her. A huge smile plastered across her face. Her arms were flung out to her sides and she was talking to herself. However, looks can be deceiving as she is actually conversing with a tiny being wobbling beside her. Occasionally, you could hear a sound from the little white thing."Punnn-punnnnn!." The blonde reached down and grasped the little guy. "Oh Plue, you are so cute!" Lucy exclaimed. She didn't know why she found such comfort in having him around; maybe it was because he was so quiet and calm. He never got loud or argued. He was there anytime she just needed a little cuddle. _Could there be anything more comforting? Nope, definitely not. _She smiled to herself.

Lucy made her way to the guild. She slowly closed her eyes, admiring the world around her. Lucy's eyes shot open as she heard footsteps behind her. Reaching for her keys and turning around quickly gazing at her opponent in front of her. "I summon thee Gate of The Li-." Lucy was cut off by the Light Dragon Slayer, it was Sting Euciffe. "Oi! Blonde calm down!" Sting took hold of Lucy's hand from behind and had his hand around her waist. Rogue appeared almost instantly. He bowed deeply before pulling Sting off her. "I apologize for my partner's rude behavior. If it wouldn't be too much to ask; would you mind lending us directions to the Grand Magic Games Stadium?" Lucy's eyes shot up. She instantly smiled. "Sure! Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." She handed out her hand waiting for Rogue to shake it. He hesitantly shook her hand. "Rogue, and this is my partner Sting."

Lucy showed the two men around town, unaware that they were from Sabertooth. While the men reluctantly followed behind her. Rogue stared at her stunning body. She wore a white skirt, brown boots, a white v-neck t-shirt with blue stripes wrapping around her body. Her hair was in pigtails, blue ribbons wrapped around her hair. She was beautiful. Sting noticed Rogue looking her up and down not realizing that he was smiling. Sting smirked. People around the town waved at Lucy saying hello. Lucy simply bowed and smiled. Rogue couldn't help but notice her keys. Before Rogue could ask, Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned around looking at the two men brightly. "We're here!" Lucy pointed towards the tall buildings. "This is where you guys will be staying according to what guild you belong to. I hate to say goodbye but I have to join my guild. I'll be looking forward to fighting you two." Lucy walked away humming to herself.

Sting smirked. Remembering how Rogue was looking at the young mage. "It seems that your interested in her; she seems like your kind of woman." Rogue sighed slightly. "No, I am not interested in dating anyone anytime soon, not after what happened to her." Rogue looked up at the sky frowning before looking back at Sting. "You guys were kids, she became rich her father took her away. Besides her name was Lucy right? Maybe it was the girl that showed us to the Stadium" Sting said with a hint of hope in his voice. "No, I am sure it was just a coincidence." Sting shrugged it off. "Whatever you say."

Lucy thought pensively while making her way back to the guild. _"Rogue." _His name rolled off the tip of her tongue. It couldn't be _him. _"No it was only a coincidence; Rogue is a common name right?" Lucy cleared her mind of all possibilities that it could be Rogue Cheney. "There was just no way." Lucy pushed open the wide doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone smiled at the blonde Celestial Mage. "Good morning Lucy!" Mirajane said brightly Lucy smiled. "Good morning Mira! Can I have bacon, eggs and a Strawberry milkshake?" Lucy remembered about what Master Makarov said to her yesterday about the Grand Magic Games. She hopped off her stool and headed to the mission board. Lucy scanned the board carefully. She smiled has she found the perfect solo mission.

**Defeat some bandits.  
See Sir, Eastwood for the details.  
Mission Time: 3-4 hours.  
Town: Flore.  
Reward: 250,000 Jewels.**

Feeling satisfied with the mission. Lucy headed back to her stool sitting beside Natsu and Ezra. Gray sitting one seat down from Ezra. Mirajane passed the plate of bacon and eggs to Lucy followed by a Strawberry milkshake. Lucy smiled before digging into her breakfast. "So Lucy are you ready for the Grand Magic Games coming up in a few weeks?" Lucy directed her attention over to Ezra. "Yes, I'm going to get an extra mission in." Ezra thought for a moment before directing her attention back over to Lucy. "Can I come with you Lucy?" Lucy smiled. "I'd love you to come! Besides its been a while since you and I have did a mission with just us two. How about we leave at 8:00 tomorrow morning to catch the train?" Ezra nodded in agreement before taking a bite of her Strawberry cake.

Natsu hearing the whole conversation piped in. "I want to come too! I'm all fired up!" Natsu gave his signature smile. Lucy signed. "Natsu I'd love for you to come but maybe next time? It's been awhile since us girls had a mission _alone_." Lucy thought about the idea of having to split the money three ways 75,000 jewels that's barely enough for my rent of 70,000 jewels I want to have at least some money to spend on myself. Lucy smiled a upon the idea of having 50,00 jewels left to spend if splitting the money two ways.

It was starting to get late, she excused herself from the bar saying goodbye to Mirajane before leaving the guild. Lucy gazed up the sun slowly dipping behind the clouds exposing the night sky. It was something about the darkness that made her skin crawl. Lucy shrugged it off before running to her apartment. Lucy didn't know why she was running, she just sensed it in the air. As if someone was watching her behind the bushes. Lucy ran into her building quickly searching for her key. Once she found it she opened the door to her apartment jerking it open forcefully, locking the door behind her. Lucy ran into her bathroom locking the door. She gazed at herself in the mirror before asking, _"What the hell was that?"_ Lucy sighed. "I need to take a bath." She thought to herself.

The mysterious man smirked before walking away from Lucy's apartment making his way down the long staircase. _"Wrong move blonde, I know where you live and what apartment you live in. Apartment 72 on the second floor. You may have gotten away this time, but I won't be nice to you next time. You and your friend Rogue Cheney._

* * *

**_Quite a bit going on in this first chapter. Who is the mysterious man who's after Lucy and Rogue? Review who you think it is. Till next time.  
~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia)._**


	2. Nightmare

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. How unfortunate.**

_Previously on 12 Hours.  
__The mysterious man smirked before walking away from Lucy's apartment making his way down the long staircase. "Wrong move blonde, I know where you live and what apartment you live in. Apartment 72 on the second floor. You may have gotten away this time but I won't be so nice to you next time. You and your friend Rogue Chen_ey."

* * *

The sky blackened the moon was no longer white, it was red. It started to pour, however the rain wasn't a clear white. It was red and black. Red the color of blood. Black being the color of darkness. Zeref smirked mischievously he relished the idea that the Young Mage already sensed him. The idea that she was already transforming into "Future." All he needed was _Rogue. _Once they felt it, those lost feelings from the past would flood they're minds. He'd have complete control. They didn't name him Zeref for nothing.

Lucy turned on the water, undressing herself getting out of her dirty clothes. The hot steamy water clouded the room. Lucy stepped in the water. Washing all of her fears away. She still couldn't get the away the feeling that she was being watched. Thoughts ran through her mind of today. Had it really been her childhood friend Rogue Cheney? Why was he in this town? Why had Lucy sensed the mysterious man from earlier? Lucy felt the water getting cold. She quickly scrubbed herself, grasping the towel next to her she wrapped it round her body tightly. Lucy sniffed the air, she sensed someone. This scent was familiar, _Ezra. _Lucy wore pink pj's, a blue tank top, and blue bunny slippers. She left her hair down putting a pink bow in her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled, satisfied before flicking off the light exiting and the bathroom. Ezra had jumped through the window. It never seized to amaze her how her team had seemed to done something so simple, yet so difficult to Lucy. "I need to stay here tonight. Gray wouldn't leave my apartment." Lucy smiled knowing how annoying Natsu could be. Lucy was unaware that she was growling and clinching her fists. "W_hat's going on?" _Ezra eyed Lucy suspiciously "Lucy are you okay?" Lucy controlled herself. It was almost as if someone was trying to take over her body. She wasn't doing that on her own. Lucy smiled "You can stay with me tonight. There's an extra room down the hall take a left." Ezra nodded before yelling "Thanks" from down the hall. Lucy sighed and closed the window making sure it was closed shut. She really needed to put a lock on the window. Lucy sighed before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

That night Lucy tossed and turned she couldn't sleep. When she finally did she soon regretted it. It was her and Rogue age twelve.

_~Flashback~  
_  
"Lucy watch out!" Rogue yelled behind her. Lucy stuck her tongue out. "Your too slow!" Lucy teased. Lucy soon wished she could take it back. Rogue wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist. "I got you now!" Rogue said out of breath. "No you don't!" Lucy escaped falling face-first into the ground. Her face started to hurt she began to cry. Rogue bent down grabbing a band-aid stopping the blood. "Shh, it's okay I'm here." Lucy blushed deeply. Those words felt so comforting. He was the only one who understood me. The only one who cared. Lucy's mother had died. Her father hated her guts, thinking that it was her fault for her mother's death. Lucy could only smile. A few weeks had gone by and Lucy heard the news that she'd be moving into a mansion. Sure, it would be exciting; Lucy hated the thought of leaving Rogue behind. That night Lucy told Rogue just how she felt about him. She began to cry not wanting to leave. Rogue hugged her tightly. "Rogue, will you promise me that in the future we can be together?" Lucy asked afraid of what Rogue might think. Rogue smiled. "I promise, I will take you away from your mean father and you will be mine." That's all Lucy needed to hear. Those words made her heart beat. She kissed Rogue lightly on the lips before quickly pulling back. Rogue's expression softened before closing the gap between them. There it was, _Young Love. _"LUCY!." It was her father. Rogue hugged her. "I Love You. Someday we will meet again." Rogue started to run. Not because of Jude but because tears began to develop in his eyes. He didn't want to Lucy to see him cry. Nor did we want to see her hurt. Lucy was picked up by her angry father. Lucy hated that she never got to say those words. It would follow her for the rest of her life. "Rogue I Love You too." It was too late, Rogue was already gone. Possibly Forever.

_~Flashback End~_

Lucy woke up sweating, head pounding and crying. It was about time she had a good cry. She knew she had to keep it to a minimum or she would wake up Ezra. She had to get this feeling out of her mind. Her heart was beating so fast that it began to hurt. It hurt to know that she'd never get to tell Rogue that she loved him back. "DAMMIT GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Lucy jumped out of bed. She needed to go on a walk, _alone. _She didn't care how late it was. She put on a gray skirt, black boots, and a gray t-shirt. She kept her hair down and put a black bow in her hair. Lucy walked out the door forgetting all about her keys. Lucy would soon regret leaving them at home. She wasn't safe at all.

**Somewhere in Magnolia.**

Rogue woke up from the same Nightmare Lucy once had. Damn why couldn't he get her out of his mind. He know that he needed to find that girl who showed her to the stadium the more he thought about it the more he thought that it was her. Blonde hair, Celestial Keys, and Whip. The black one he had given her. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? "I'm so stupid for not noticing that she was right in front of me!" Rogue crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed leaving his defenses down. Lucy and Rogue walked around Magnolia aimlessly. Not knowing where they were headed. There was no one on the streets no one there to greet Lucy with a kind smile. It started to rain. No it was pouring down raining. Lucy had her head down. She couldn't help but stop in her tracks as she sensed someone coming closer. Looking up there he was Rogue. Lucy stared at him closely. Black hair, red eyes, that emotionless look. It was no other than Rogue Cheney. Rogue looked up only to see Lucy staring at him. "Rogue is it really you?." She was afraid that it might not be him. Rogue ran over to Lucy hugging her firmly. Hot tears began to form in Lucy's eyes. The only difference was that Lucy was crying red tears. Rogue looked up at her in agony. "Lucy..." Rogue trailed off thinking it was her makeup running. Rogue gazed into her eyes before closing the gap between them. He softly bit her lip gaining access. It started off gentle, it soon got aggressive. He slid his tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance. "Lucy...I love you." Rogue finally said. Lucy smiled brightly. "Rogue I love you too." That was it, those were the words Zeref was looking for. The clock hit 12:00 midnight. They have fallen for his trap. One week from now they'd be effected. Zeref couldn't wait till then. He couldn't wait to take over the most powerful mages in the world. It was unfortunate that they never noticed. Zeref left many signs for the both of them. Rogue and Lucy began to hear footsteps, it got closer and closer.

* * *

**This is where the chapters get longer. Where it gets ten times more interesting. I have glad that you guys enjoy this story. I enjoy writing it as well. Don't forget to leave a review. I would love to read them. Who is coming for Rogue and Lucy? Review who you think it is. Till next time.  
~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia).**


	3. A Quest With Laxus

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

_Previously On 12 Hours..._

_"Lucy I love you..." Rogue finally said. Lucy smiled brightly. "Rogue I love you too." That was it, those words Zeref was looking for. The clock struck 12:00 midnight. They have fallen for his trap. One week from now they'd be effected. Zeref couldn't wait till then. Rogue and Lucy began to hear footsteps, they got closer and closer by the second._

* * *

The red and black rain began to pour harder than before. The sky turned gray. The moon was no longer red. It was pure black. Lucy looked up at the sky and gasped. She grabbed Rogue's arm and started to run. She sensed someone. Who was it? It was familiar, so familiar that it made Lucy's skin crawl. She remembered the scent from before. _The mysterious man. _Lucy sped up running faster and faster by the second. He was following them. "I summon thee, Gate of the Lion LEO! Leo please, keep that man from catching us. You have no chance against him, but it would give us some time" Rogue grabbed Lucy by the thighs carrying her bridal style. He immediately lunged up in the air leaping over the trees. _"Something seems different. I feel more powerful. I haven't been doing any missions or training recently. Why do I feel so much stronger? Is it Lucy?" _Rogue was deep in his deep thoughts before landing in the middle of the forest. "We'll be safe here. I'll set up a force field, Zeref won't be able to find us then." Lucy gave Rogue a worried expression. "Don't worry it won't drain my magic. As long as _your here beside me." _Lucy looked up at Rogue in confusion. "Do you really wanna know?" Rogue said smirking wildly. "Yeah I can take it." Lucy said raising her eyebrow. "Get comfortable, this might take awhile." Lucy shifted around a little, before giving Rogue her full attention.

"It all started when we were kids. You remember when we kissed that day?" Lucy nodded slowly. "It turns out that our magic somehow combined. I'm still trying to figure out why. Zeref came up with this plan, an evil plan. I...we, have an unbelievable power. It's called "Future." It turns us into something more powerful than the Ten Wizard Saints. It makes us inseparable from 12:00 noon to 12:00 midnight. We have to be careful or else someone could see us. If anyone sees a Fairy Tail Mage with a Sabertooth Mage it won't be pretty." Rogue looked up at Lucy's face, before continuing. "Lucy you will be different, we both will be. We won't dramatically change. Although, you will be much tougher. Say goodbye to the gentle delicate Lucy Heartfilia. We have one week, before it takes full effect. For now we're in full control of ourselves. This is day two. Tomorrow I couldn't say the same. We will be effected 20% tomorrow. Going up everyday by 20%. When we reach 100% we have to be together from 12:00 noon to 12:00 midnight; everyday. You might be in pain tomorrow till you get adjusted to it." Lucy nodding taking in all of this new information.

She looked up at the sky, it was back to normal. Black sky, stars shining brightly, and a clear white moon. "Leo must be back in the Spirit World." Lucy thought quietly. "We should head back, if Ezra discovers that I am gone she will go on a rampage till she finds me." Rogue nodded giving Lucy a light kiss on the lips before opening the force field. "I summon Gate of thee, Pegasus!" The white horse appeared instantly she mounted herself before flying away. Lucy couldn't help but look back getting a quick glace at Rogue flying over the massive trees. She mounted herself off Pegasus stopping at her apartment building. She slowly walked to the second floor, stopping at apartment 72. Lucy was cautious sneaking into her room lightly closing the door behind her. She sighed in relief_. Before _getting into her abandoned pj's. See laid on the bed._ "Tomorrow is going to be different. Say goodbye to the gentle and delicate Lucy Heartfilia." _In a way Lucy didn't want to go to sleep, because she knew that when she woke up the next morning she wouldn't be the same person as yesterday. Lucy slowly but surely drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**The Next** **Morning...**_

Lucy woke up to loud banging sounds. She tried going back to sleep, it was impossible. _"What the hell could Ezra be doing this early in the morning? It's like 11:30!" _Lucy lazily got up and walked over to Ezra's room. She opened the door, "What's going o-." Lucy stopped in mid sentence, "Natsu, Gray? What the hell are you guys going here?" Natsu, Gray, and Ezra looked up at Lucy dumbfounded. "Luce, you sound different." Lucy's voice was slightly deeper than is usual. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "So? You two, go on that mission with Ezra. I have stuff to handle at the guild." They nodded slowly; Lucy walked off in satisfaction. Lucy took a bath and got dressed. She wore a black cloak, a black tank top, a white skirt, black boots, and black gloves. Lucy's hair was down, she put a white bow in her hair. She put her sword inside of her cloak not wanting anyone to see it. Lucy honestly didn't know where it came from. From what Rogue said yesterday, it came from "Future."

Lucy arrived at the guild; she banged open the door giving it too much force. Knocking it off it's hinges, getting everyone's attention. Gasps could be heard around the guild. "Lucy looks so different. Is she okay?! Damn blonde." She could hear all the side comments. _"I dress differently and get so much attention from it. Tch. Typical Fairy Tail." _She sat in her usual stool next to Natsu and Ezra, they obviously where on the mission Lucy abandoned. "Lu-chan! Levy came rushing over to Lucy hitting her side making the sword slip out of her cloak falling on the floor. The tip of the sword was covered in blood. _"Shit, what time was it? _Lucy glanced up at the clock before remembering what to do. Her head started to pound lightly. Everyone was staring at the blonde mage wondering what she was going to do next. Lucy jammed the sword into the floor boards of the guild. She stepped back. Before running up to the sword. _"11:59? This is going to be quick." _10 seconds left till the clock hit 12:00. Lucy ran up to the sword with full force doing a flip in the air. Lucy's hand landed on the sword while her body was in the air. A massive fireball came crashing down on the roof of the guild. Before anymore destruction could be done, "SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lucy hit the bomb with her foot, quickly grabbing the sword hitting the fireball at full force. The fireball was destroyed. Lucy sighed in relief. Knowing that the guild would be asking countless questions, she erased the memories of the guild members. Lucy picked up her sword back in her cloak. No one remembered what happened in the last five minutes. Lucy walked over to the mission board grabbing an S-Class mission. Mirajane looked up at Lucy in confusion as Lucy asked for this mission. "Lucy are you okay?" Mirajane started to get worried. "I'm fine." Knowing that Mirajane wanted someone else to come with her especially if it was S-Class she walked over to Laxus dragging him over to Mirajane. "We would like to take this mission." Mirajane nodded before stamping it in her book. Lucy dragged Laxus out of the guild. She scanned the mission.

**Defeat a Dark Guild.  
****See Mr. Willamsburg for details.  
Reward: 100,000,000 Jewels.  
Location: Cyber  
****Mission Time: 2 Weeks.**

Lucy smiled at the mission before looking up at Laxus. "Look you don't even have to go with me. I'm capable of doing this mission on my own. I needed to have Mirajane "think" that I am going on a mission with you. Laxus looked the reward money before smirking at Lucy. "Tch, and miss out on all those jewels?" Lucy smiled. "Alright lets get going. How about we split the jewels 50, 50?" Laxus nodded in approval. Laxus and Lucy headed on a train. Lucy stopped before searching for her keys. _"Dammit, Rogue must have them. If I had Rogue's magic for today, that must mean that he has mine. I hope he knows how to use them."_

* * *

**Haha, No cliffhanger this time. There will be one in the next chapter though. Do you guys think that Rogue will be able to use Lucy's magic?! Review what you think will happen with Rogue. Till next time.**

~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia).


	4. Caught!

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

_Previously On 12 Hours._

_Lucy smiled at the mission before looking up at Laxus. "Look you don't even have to go with me. "I'm capable of doing this mission on my own. I needed to have Mirajane "think" that I am going on a mission with you. Laxus looked at the reward money before smirking at Lucy. "Tch, and miss out on all those jewels?" Lucy smiled. "Alright lets get going. How about we split the jewels 50, 50?" Laxus nodded in approval. Laxus and Lucy headed on the train. Lucy stopped before searching for her keys. "Dammit, Rogue must have them. If I had Rogue's magic for today, that must mean that he has mine. I hope he knows how to use them."_

* * *

The sky was red, the color of lava. Humans were screaming and fleeing from the streets. Broadcasts were heard all over the world. Making everyone think that a volcano was on the way. Zeref smirked at the thought of that. "Lets see how they like it when I turn up the heat. Tomorrow they will pay for what they did on the night of the red moon. Especially Rogue Cheney, putting up a force field to keep me out? You'll regret the day you did that."

Rogue knew what time it was, so he didn't bother leaving his house. _"11:59." _Rogue was ready, standing in his fighting position. The giant fireball came crashing down. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Nothing seemed to happened. _"Damn why isn't it working?!" _Golden/Sliver Keys appeared in his hands. Rogue hesitated. _"Remember what Lucy did that night." _He pulled out the key of the Lion. "I summon thee, Gate of the Lion Loki!" Rogue felt stupid using a woman's magic instead of his own. Loki looked at Rogue; before noticing the giant fireball. Taking quick action Loki grabbed his ring and he started to glow. A yellow blast shot up from the ring hitting the fireball at full force. The fireball broke into millions of pieces. Smiling in satisfaction, Loki disappeared leaving Rogue looking dumbfounded. _"So Lucy just sits here and lets all of her Celestial Keys do the work?!" _Rogue's head started to pound as he collapsed on the floor; coughing up blood. The only thing Rogue could do was hope that he would survive, for _Lucy._

Lucy and Laxus got off at Cyber. Cyber was a large city, highways, tall skyscrapers, famous restaurants, magic stores, and famous inns and hotels. It started to get late, but the sky never seemed to change back into the dark black sky. There weren't any stars that night either. Lucy felt like grasping her sword and flying up to the sky to see what was going on. Unfortunately, Laxus would find out about "Future." Lucy and Laxus rented out a inn for the next two weeks. "We would like separate rooms." Lucy said raising her eyebrow. "Are you sure? You two look like quite the couple!" The man at the front said smiling excitedly. Lucy stuck her head in the small window, "Say that one more fucking time and you won't leave to see tomorrow." Lucy hadn't realized that she pulled out her sword putting it up to the man's chin. Her eyes her fire red matching the night sky perfectly. "Never will I ever date this asshole do you understand me?" The man nodded slowly. "The rooms are free." The man said hesitantly. "They better be." Lucy grabbed the two keys and tossed one behind Laxus not wanting him to see her red eyes and how pissed off she was. "Damn Blonde." Laxus muttered under his breath thinking that Lucy couldn't hear it; Lucy could hear it loud and clear with or without dragon slayer magic. Lucy opened the door of her room while Laxus opened his. "Goodnight Laxus." Lucy said tiredly. "Night Blonde."

Lucy sighed while dropping her bags on the floor. She took off her cloak and laid on the bed. Lucy couldn't help but think about Rogue. She opened her bag and pulled out a lacrima. "Rogue Cheney." The lacrima located Rogue. Lucy gasped as she saw Rogue coughing on the floor. Blood was all over the walls hand prints could be visible. "Rogue!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy...Whatever happens I will always love you..." Rogue passed out on the floor. "Rogue!" Lucy put on her cloak and equipped her sword and rushed out of the city of Cyber. Knowing that if Lucy ran it would take at least 30 minutes to get to Flore. If she rode the train it would take 3 hours. She decided on flying there; it would only take 15 minutes.

When Lucy finally arrived blood was everywhere. She could sense an exceed. Frosch was crying wildly. Lucy bent down grasping Frosch and Rogue flying back to the inn. "Fro thinks its Lucy, Rogue's girlfriend." Lucy smiled, "Yes I am Rogue's girlfriend." They arrived at the inn at 11:45. Lucy had 15 minutes before Rogue was going to die. Lucy had to hurry. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her. Lucy laid Rogue flat out on the floor. She placed her lips against his and her hand on his heart. Lucy's eyes changed from brown to green. The healing process would take another 5 minutes. She calmed down, it all happened so fast. Laxus heard screaming and the sound of a door being shut forcefully. He walked over to Lucy's room; the door was locked. Laxus put his key in the door and opened it. He couldn't believe the scene before him. Rogue our enemy of Sabertooth was making-out with Lucy. "What the hell is going on?!" Rogue and Lucy looked up at the door only to see an angry Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Lol, I told you guys there will be a cliffhanger. Suspense? What will happen to Rogue and Lucy? Will Laxus ever calm down?! Sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter will be long but will take at least 3 to 5 days. Till Then.  
~LucyLovesCookies. (Alicia)**


	5. Awkward Situations

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. There's a slight Lemon in this chapter but not I full one. That's for the later chapters. **

_Previously on 12 Hours...  
__Lucy had fifteen minutes before Rogue was going to die. Lucy had to hurry. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her. Lucy laid Rogue flat on the floor. She placed her lips against his and her hand on his heart. Lucy's eyes changed from brown to green. The healing process would take another five minutes. She calmed down, it all had happened so fast. Laxus heard screaming then minutes later a slamming of a door. Not just any door, Lucy's. He walked over to Lucy's room; the door was locked. Laxus put his key in the hole and opened it. He couldn't believe the scene before him. Rogue, our enemy of Sabertooth was lip-locking with Lucy. "What the hell is going on?!" Rogue and Lucy looked up at the door only to see an angry Dragon Slayer._

* * *

The red sky began to shine. Signaling that it was almost 12:00 midnight. Zeref smirked. "Well, this is interesting. Bacchus!" Zeref yelled. "What is it sir?" Bacchus said politely. "I need you to get more information on this Laxus guy. He could make this more exciting." Bacchus smirked evilly. "Right away sir." "And Bucchus don't be afraid to kick his ass if you need to. Don't touch Lucy or Rogue just yet." Bucchus smirked. He would finally get his revenge on Laxus for all he's done in the past.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rogue and Lucy looked up at the door only to see an angry Dragon Slayer. Rogue sat up clutching his chest. He slowly opened his eyes; looking up at Lucy's green eyes. Laxus was aiming at Rogue. Lucy lifted Laxus up by the shirt. His eyes stretched seeing that Lucy even pick him up. "Lay a finger on him and you'll be dead!" Lucy's eyes changed from green to red. She slammed Laxus against the wall knocking him out for a good twenty minutes. Lucy looked up at the clock, _"11:55." _She had exactly five minutes to save Rogue's life. Rogue stared at her; she could tell that he was in pain. She slid her hand up his shirt in the spot where is heart is. She captured his lips. Rogue put his arms around Lucy's waist; taking away the pain slowly. Forgetting that Frosch was there she slowly walked out the door and picked up the scent of Sting before taking off. The clock struck 12:00 midnight. Lucy was just in time. "Lucy you saved my life." Rogue sat up hugging her tightly. "Don't ever make me worry like that ever again." She started to cry. "This was only 20%? I don't know if I can handle 40% let alone 100%." Laxus had woken up just seconds ago listening to them never daring to open his eyes.

Lucy and Rogue's hearts began to race. The 40% was starting to kick in. "Lucy...I don't think I can control myself any longer." She looked up at Rogue. His eyes were full of lust. "I don't think I can hold back either." Laxus started to feel uncomfortable. Lucy sat on Rogue's lap staring at him wildly. _"Holy shit, there going to fuck right here, right now, and I am still in the room?!" _ Rogue looked over at Laxus. "What are we going to do about him?" Lucy glanced up at the clock. "He shouldn't wake up for the next fifteen minutes. Laxus eye's darted open staring at Lucy and Rogue. "Explain."

Laxus took a deep breath controlling his anger while Lucy hopped off of Rogue's lap before reaching up to grab her cloak. She pulled out a long sword. A patch of blood was still on it. Lucy licked the blood off of her sword enjoying its sweet taste. Lucy's eyes turned a deep red color; sending chills down Laxus's spine. "Wait a minute, Lucy are you some kind of Vampire?" Rogue and Lucy started to laugh. "No, I am still a wizard. I just enjoy the taste of blood, and Rogue enjoys the sound of pain. Lucy began to yawn. "We'll explain it to you on the way to..." Lucy pulled out the quest from before. "Mr. Williamburg Josh's house." Rogue started to laugh. "Williamburg? What kind of first name is that?!" Lucy glared at Rogue; he immediately stopped laughing. "I'll explain this to you in the morning I am starting to feel tir-" Lucy fainted from exhaustion. "Laxus I'll explain this more to you in the morning. I've got to undress her for bed." Laxus awkwardly walked out of the room locking it behind him.

Rogue undressed Lucy from head to toe leaving her in her white panties and white bra. He laid her down in bed before undressing himself getting comfortable on the couch. He slowly went to sleep closing his eyes, but Lucy got up and hugged Rouge. "Lucy you need to get some rest." She never let go, Rogue carried her to bed putting her underneath the covers. He decided to go to sleep with her just for tonight.

Lucy woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled before sliding out of Rogue's grasp. Lucy grabbed her bag taking it into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water of the bathtub before undressing herself completely. Lucy climbed into the bathtub savoring the feeling of the warm water reach her skin. She began to scrub herself thoroughly before getting out of the tub. Lucy wore a blue skirt, brown boots, and a white shirt with blue stripes. Lucy's hair was down with a blue bow to complete the look. She equipped her black whip. Lucy put her sword in her hand. It hurt like hell but she knew that she had to hide it. Licking away the access blood from her hand she exited the bathroom.

Rogue sat up from the bed. "Lucy you didn't kill anyone today right?" Rogue looked up at Lucy's red eyes knowing that she had some kind of blood today. "No I hid my sword in my hand. I licked the access blood." Rogue smiled upon hearing those words relieved that she didn't kill anyone like she did last time. "You going on a mission?" Lucy smiled. "Yeah. With Laxus, I want you to stay here though." Rogue growled remembering his injuries. Lucy smiled a kissed Rogue lightly on the lips before exiting the room. Rogue laid back in bed drifting off to sleep.

"Oi, Blonde you ready to go?" Laxus was ready to fight. "Yeah lets get going." Lucy pulled out her whip before launching in the air. "What are you doing?" Lucy pulled out her hand and signaled Laxus to take it. "If we walk there it will take thirty minutes, If we take a train it will take fifteen minutes, if I fly us there it will only take five minutes." Laxus grabbed Lucy's hand. Still feeling uneasy about this. Lucy kicked her foot on the ground before flying up in the air. "You alright back there?" "Yeah I'm enjoying the view." Laxus smirked. _"The view of your panties in my face." _Laxus thought pervertedly. They arrived five minutes later just like Lucy said. Laxus grunted. They arrived at Mr. Josh's house. Lucy lightly knocked on the door. A tall man about as tall as Laxus opened the door. A smile appeared on his face. "Are you the Fairy Tail Mage's? Can I get some proof?" Lucy nodded slowly showing the man her Fairy Tail guild mark while Laxus lifted up his shirt showing his guild mark. The man smiled excitedly,"please come in!" The man sat them down at a table pulling out some chairs. "Oh where are my manners?! I'm Mr. Jones, please call me Williamsburg." The man pulled out his long arm signaling Lucy to shake it. "Lucy Heartfilia and that's Laxus Dreyer." Lucy smiled while shaking the mans hand. "Alright down to business, I need you to take out a small guild called Dark. Can you do that for me? They are located in the forest." Laxus nodded. "Sounds easy enough." "Oh thank you so much!" Lucy and Laxus exited the small house before flying off. This time Lucy pulled Laxus to the side so they were flying simultaneously. They arrived at the guild called "Dark" within an hour.

"I'll take out the master while you get the guild mates." Laxus didn't argue remembering that Lucy picked him up and knocked him out in a single punch. Lucy charged upstairs finding the guild master with ease. Lucy pulled out her sword aiming for the stomach, taking the guild master by surprise. The guild master pulled out his sword and cut of piece of Lucy's skin. She smirked. "Wrong move dumbass!" Lucy licked the blood off the side of her neck. Her eyes turned red before running up to the guild master and choking them to death. Blood pooled on the floor. A smirk made its way to Lucy's face before taking the blood and sealing it in a large plastic bag. She put the plastic bag in her cloak. _"It's still warm." _Lucy hurried downstairs to see Laxus taking out the last guy with ease. "Let's go." Laxus said looking at Lucy's red eyes. "Yeah." Lucy smiled. Laxus and Lucy made their way to Williamburg's home before exiting minutes later with bags full of jewels. "Let's rest up tonight and head home tomorrow." "Sounds like a plan Blonde.

Lucy opened the door to her room saying goodnight to Laxus and entering the room. Rogue sat up, "how'd it go?" Lucy smiled. "It was easy, I was surprised to hear that the mission seeker wanted me to kill the guild master. I manged to get some extra blood though." Lucy took off her cloak showing Rogue excitedly. Rogue got out of bed taking a tight hold of Lucy's waist. Lucy dropped her bag of blood moaning softly. Rogue pulled her onto the bed lifting up her shirt unhooking her bra in the process. Rogue explored Lucy's wet caverns their tongued danced. Moans could be heard from around the room. Lucy tugged on Rogue's shirt playfully. "Now that's not fair is it?" Lucy pouted ripping off Rogue's shirt. _"Damn." _Both Rogue and Lucy knew that they had to stop but they couldn't. It was impossible. Lucy stopped knowing that if they went any further that she wouldn't be able to control herself. How she wanted to fuck him right then and there. It was against Zeref's rules to have sex before reaching 100%. Lucy turned over closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Rogue followed behind her wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist. Laxus heard moans from the room next to him. He shifted in his bed uncomfortably before calling Cana and seeing how tomorrow night sounded.

Lucy woke up immediately sliding out of Rogue's grasp. Lucy grabbed her bag and hurried into the bathroom not wanting to wake Rogue up. Lucy decided on taking a shower. She turned on the water and it immediately got hot. Undressing herself and stepping into the water getting adjusted to the water before grabbing her Strawberry and Vanilla shampoo. Lucy started to apply the shampoo, Rogue wrapped his arms around Lucy causing her to drop the bottle in the bathtub. Lucy was about to complain when Rogue captured her lips. "Only two full days left. I can't wait till then." Rogue said smirking wildly at Lucy. A deep blush appeared on her face. Lucy's eyes wondered down the blush on her face deepened. "It's so big." Lucy gasped. Rogue smirked. "You'll find out just out big it is an a few days." Rogue said seductively. Lucy had enough. She turned off the water drying herself getting dressed she wore a her blue skirt, brown boots, and a half shirt revealing just enough skin with of course her black cloak. Lucy's hair was pigtails while Rogue wore his normal everyday clothes. Rogue clutched his injury and winced out in pain. Lucy opened his vest revealing his opened wound. She licked the blood grabbing her first aid kit wrapping the bandages around Rogue's wound. Lucy had Virgo to carry their items. Lucy and Rogue exited the room knocking on Laxus's door. Seeing that he was ready to go grabbed the men's hands launching up in the air before taking off.

They arrived in Magnoila by 11:00 AM. Lucy dropped Rogue off at his house that he rented out for the Grand Magic Games coming up in a few days. While Laxus and Lucy made their way to the guild. Opening the wide doors of the guild getting everyone's attention. Lucy's eyes were closed, not wanting anyone to see her red eyes. Laxus bent is head down and whispered, "So how was your shower this morning?" Lucy blushed deeply. "I-It was fine." Laxus laughed before making his way over to his team. While Lucy made her way to hers. Lucy could see perfectly because she could see through her eyelids. She sat down at her normal stool next to Ezra and Natsu. Natsu was about to ask why Lucy smelled funny but Gajeel beat him to it. "Oi, Bunny Girl why do you smell so funny? Have you been fucking someone?" Gajeel shouted from the other side of the room. Making the guild completely quiet. Lucy blushed. "N-No!" Laxus paused. "So, you mean to tell me, all those sounds that you guys were making last night you didn't fuck?" Laxus said clearly confused. Lucy's blush deepened "O-Of course not!"

Everyone was taken aback by the guild doors being forced open breaking them in the process. "The only reason they didn't fuck was because they couldn't, it would have ended up being a one night stand anyways." Bucchus said smirking wildly. Lucy was starting to get annoyed by the term "fuck" especially if it was coming from a bastard like Bucchus. "One night stand?!" Lucy shouted angrily. "Oi, Bucchus now you've done it." Laxus shouted. Lucy shoved her sword from her hand dashing up to Bucchus ready to kill. Lucy felt arms wrap around her waist making her stop dead in her tracks. Rogue had his arms wrapped around her waist and his arm up in the air holding the sword Lucy was holding with his. Lucy knew it was Rogue even if he looked completely different. He had short black hair on one side, and long sliver hair on the other, a tattoo right under his eye, and a vest that make Lucy's skin crawl. "Luce, its not worth it." Rogue said using the nickname Natsu used for her. Causing Natsu to shift uncomfortably. Lucy hated to admit it but Rogue was right. Deep down she knew that it wasn't a one night stand. Lucy dropped her sword in defeat. "Now you know how much I love the sound of pain. Do me a favor, kick his ass for me." Lucy smirked. That was music to her ears. She licked the tip of her sword causing her eyes to turn bright red once again. Taking her sword and forcing it into her hand, she launched forward grasping Bucchus's shirt roughly. Lucy slapped his face a few times before punching him in the face. "Now get the hell out of my guild. You know how I love the taste of blood and how much he loves the sound of pain. I could kill you right here right now. I'm not that kind of person, do you understand me?" Lucy said harshly. Bucchus nodded slowly. "I don't want to see your face around here again. Lucy shoved him out of the guild making him cry out in pain. Rogue gritted his teeth wildly. Enjoying the sweet sound of pain in his ears. Lucy gave Rogue a hug and disappeared. Everyone stared at Lucy before yelling. "PARTY TIME!" Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

** Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes that I missed. That was chapter 4 or 5. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that I haven't been doing anything for Sting, Minerva, Ezra, Natsu, Gray, etc. So in the next chapter you guys will see what their thinking, because it's taking place in the Grand Magic Games! Lucy and Rogue will FINALLY reach 100% if you know what I'm sayin'! There will be a lemon in the next chapter. A full one. Review what you think will happen next. Till then!**

**~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia).**


	6. Lucy's Tears

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. BEWARE OF LEMON! There is one in this chapter that might surprise all of you. This chapter was inspired by Nightcore-I hate everything about you. Elfen Lied Verizon. THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A LALU IT WILL STAY A ROLU!**

_Previously on 12 Hours..._

_Lucy slapped his face a few times before punching him in the face. "Now get the hell out of my guild. You know I love the taste of blood and how much he loves the sound of pain. I could kill you right here right now. I'm not that kind of person do you understand me?" Lucy said harshly. Bucchus nodded slowly. "I don't want to see your face around here again!" Lucy shoved him out of the guild making him cry out in pain. Rogue gritted his teeth wildly. Enjoying the sweet sound of pain in his ears. Lucy gave Rogue a hug and disappeared. Everyone stared at Lucy before yelling, "PARTY TIME!" Lucy sweat dropped._

* * *

The sky turned back to normal. The blue crystal sky shone brightly. Zeref hated it. Where had the beautiful red sky gone? "Minerva! Head over to Rogue's house. Just to make this more interesting." Minerva nodded not wanting to upset his master. "What about Laxus?" Minerva said politely. "Oh, I have idea's for that boy! You'll see." Minerva nodded again. "Yes, my lord." She headed off to Rogue's house smirking wildly. _"I haven't had sex in a while, let alone forcing it." _She smiled excitedly.

Lucy headed home; she didn't have enough energy to answer countless questions from her guild. She stopped when she began to hear sounds coming from Rogue's apartment. Lucy didn't just hear yelling she heard slamming of doors, screams, and moans? She ran over to Rogue's house. Using her magic, she shrunk down to the size of an ant. Lucy opened the door she gasped at the scene before her. Minerva was on top of Rogue moaning out in pleasure. Rogue was there kissing her lips roughly. A deep blush was on his face. Lucy ran out of there as fast as she could not wanting to stay any longer, not wanting anyone to see her. Lucy's head was down and it began rain.

Lucy ran into a hard chest making her stop in her tracks. She didn't dare to look up knowing who it was, Laxus. Crying in his chest. "I thought that he loved me. I was stupid to believe it from the start." Laxus hated to see Lucy this way. "Look at me." Lucy slowly looked up at Laxus's eyes meeting his. "Why are you crying? Its pathetic. He's a member of Sabertooth. He's evil, isn't that why he joined such a guild in the first place?" Lucy hated to admit it, Laxus was right. Rogue didn't deserve her tears. She clutched her chest, it began to shatter. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Lucy said emotionlessly. Lucy began to walk in the direction of her house barely walking straight. She fell to the ground and began to cry once again. Laxus picked her up bridal style and carried her home. He knew that this would scar her forever. "I'll be here to protect you Luce, no matter what happens." Laxus said using the nickname Natsu called her.

** Back To Rogue's Place.**

"Minerva what are you doing?" Rogue said backing hitting the wall behind him. "What does it look like? Your mine Rogue." Minerva smirked wildly. She forced a wild kiss on him. "If you don't fuck me right here right now I'll make sure that Lucy will die. I'll kill her with my bare hands. You know how weak she is sometimes." Rogue didn't want to have sex with Minerva, but he had no choice. It was either this or watching the girl he cared for most in this world to die right in front of his own eyes. Rogue hesitantly gave into the kiss. He tried imagining Minerva as Lucy but it was impossible. He wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. It was awful. Minerva pushed him on the bed moaning out in pleasure while Rogue stayed quiet not saying a single word. She lifted up Rogue's shirt while he lifted up hers. _"Why isn't he doing what I want him too? Is he wrapped up in that weak Fairy?!" _Minerva slapped Rogue across the face making it look like a deep blush was plastered across his face. He unhooked her bra slowly. _"Why am I doing this? It just doesn't feel right. Why do I sense that someone is watching us?" _Rogue stopped. "Why the hell did you stop?!" Minerva looked up to see Zeref. "Good job Minerva you finished your mission now lets go." Minerva pouted and left with Zeref . Rogue sat down and slowly fell asleep. _  
_

Laxus arrived at Lucy's apartment he opened the door and set her down on the couch. Lucy kept her head down red tears formed in her eyes once again. He made to glass of water for him and a glass of blood for Lucy. He sat down next her handing her the cup of blood. Laxus soon regretted giving her the blood not knowing how much it turned her on. Lucy cupped Laxus face and kissed him deeply. _"Shit! What do I do?!_ Laxus put up a force field around the room. He put Lucy down in bed and she instantly fell asleep grasping Laxus never letting go. His face softened as he climbed into bed with her.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up and took a shower grabbing her shampoo. The scent of Strawberries and Vanilla filled the room. Lucy wrapped a towel around herself. She wore a purple top with the Fairy Tail logo on the left breast, a yellow bow right below her breasts, a blue skirt, her brown whip, and her brown boots to complete the look. Lucy had her hair down and into a purple bow. She sighed before packing her things into a purple bag. Lucy looked in the mirror trying to smile. It was a fake smile, but she knew that she would have to hide her tears.

_The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling._

Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy. "If that idiot Dragon Slayer was stupid enough to let you go then so be it. Look at me." Lucy looked up at Laxus. "I'll make you forget him once and for all." Laxus cupped Lucy's face and began to kiss her and pushed her towards the bed.

* * *

_**Again, THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A LALU! IT WILL REMAIN A ROLU! Okay, I decided to add in some Lalu scenes but this story will remain a Rolu. What will happen next will surprise you all! Lets just say, that Lucy and Laxus won't be having sex after all. Cx. Till next time.  
**  
**~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia). **_


	7. Don't Take Her Away From Me

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. Again this story will remain a Rolu Fanic. It will always be that way. This chapter was inspired by Nightcore- Listen to your heart. It actually fits well with this chapter. There is a lemon in this chapter. The first ever full lemon! Enjoy!**

_Previously on 12 Hours._

_The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to stop the tears from falling. Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy. "If that idiot Dragon Slayer was stupid enough to let you go then so be it. Look at me." Lucy looked up at Laxus. "I'll make you forget him once and for all." Laxus cupped Lucy's face and began to kiss her, he pushed her towards the bed._

* * *

The sky turned from blue to pink. The sun shone brightly signaling that it was almost 12:00 noon. Today was 100%. "There is still time Lucy. Yes, give all of your love to Laxus and only Laxus. Forget that Rogue was ever a part of your life." Zeref watched as Lucy and Laxus were busy having fun. Zeref smirked wildly.

Laxus cupped Lucy's face and began to kiss her, he pushed her towards the bed. Lucy slowly but surely gave her heart to Laxus filling herself with him and only him. Little did they know that Zeref was watching their every move. "Laxus...We have to get to the guild or everyone will get suspicious and think that something is going on." Lucy managed to get in between moans. Laxus knew that she was right. About ten minutes later they pulled away. Panting heavily Lucy sat up fixing her hair. "I'll leave first and I'll meet you at the guild." Lucy smiled.

On the way to the guild she couldn't help but to feel regret. She used Laxus just to get her mind off Rogue. Her heart began to hurt at the thought of Rogue. The clock struck 12:00. Her head began to pound, it began to vibrate. _"Dammit, where the hell is Rogue? How could I forget that today was 100%? _The park, she sensed him there. Clutching her head she ran over to the park.

Rogue sat at a bench and he was clutching his head too. "Lucy..." "Rogue..." They kissed each other not being able to control it. Future was activated and there was nothing they could do about it. Lucy missed the feeling of Rogue's lips against hers. When they pulled away they attracted a large crowd. Lucy smiled brightly while Rogue grunted. They hadn't noticed that they looked different still Lucy looked down and gasped. She wore a black cloak with a red jewel at top, yellow covering the outside of the jewel, streaks of sliver ran down the side of her cloak, her hair was down and a light blush plastered across her cheeks to complete the look. Rogue also looked different. Half of his head was short black while the other half was long and sliver, a tattoo right under is right eye reminded Lucy of Jellal. He wore a gray shirt followed by a black cloak with streaks of yellow around the tips of his black cloak. A brown belt around his waist with dark brown pants to complete the look. Everyone smiled at the happy couple as Lucy and Rogue walked away with there hands intertwined neither one of them realizing it.

"Rogue, why were you..." Lucy trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Why...Why did you have sex with Minerva?" Rogue stared at Lucy's permanent red eyes. "I didn't have sex with her, she forced herself on me and told me that if I didn't fuck her that she would kill you. I tried to image you it was impossible. Zeref showed up and took Minerva away." Lucy bit her lip. "So, you didn't have sex with her?" Rogue closed his eyes. "No." Lucy wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck making him fall back on the grass. "Then I can't wait till tonight." Lucy said seductively. She stood up and started to walk away. Rogue sensed a group of people. _"Fairy Tail Mage's." _He grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her down. His chest was on hers. Lucy blushed deeply at the sudden contact. Rogue to had a blush on his face, her breasts were practically on top of him. Just a thin piece of clothing separating them from reaching his chest. Rogue shook off such a thought and put his hand protectively over Lucy's back. Her face was into the grass with Rogue looking straight up at the sky. "It's a group of Fairy Tail Mage's act like your sleeping." Rogue whispered. Lucy nodded slowly. Rogue closed his eyes and waited for the mage's to pass, but they never did.

"Luce?" Natsu sensed Lucy, but he couldn't see her. The next thing Rogue did surprised everyone. He opened his eyes staring at Gray, Natsu, Ezra, Mira, Lisanna, and Laxus. "Is there something wrong?" Laxus recognized that voice anywhere it was none other than _Rogue. _"No there is nothing wrong. Lets go guys. Lucy isn't here she told me she'd be at the Grand Magic Games tomorrow. She told me after our mission. Rogue knew what he was up to. Laxus shoved his guild mates towards the Grand Magic Games. _"We'll see Lucy tomorrow." _Those words made Laxus's heart flinch. He was disappointed at Rogue rather than angry at him. _"How could he just hold Minerva like that in public? Rogue your stupid for letting someone like Lucy go." _Laxus had no idea that it was Lucy sleeping on Rogue's shoulder. He never looked back at Rogue. _Not even once._

Rogue watched as they slowly walked away disappearing around the horizon. The sky was a dark pink clouds scattering as far as the eye could see. Rogue sat up tapping Lucy lightly on the shoulder. "They're gone." Rogue whispered. At first he thought that Lucy was dead until he heard faint breathing coming from the beautiful blonde mage. He picked her up bridal style turning towards the direction of the Grand Magic Game's Inn. Rouge walked into the inn with the Sabertooth logo plastered across the front of the building.

**A/N: The Lemon starts here! If you don't think that you can handle it just look for the next set of bold letters! Excited for my first full lemon ever!**

Scanning the rooms for his name when he finally found it he opened the door of his inn locking it behind him. He set up a force field knowing that his guild might barge in at any moment. Rogue placed Lucy down on his bed staring at her beautiful face. "Lucy I'm so lucky to have you." Rogue whispered softly. Lucy woke up her red eyes looked up at Rogue's. "I really shouldn't be here Rogue. I'll head next door over to my inn." Lucy sat up and walked towards the door.

Not wanting her to leave; Rogue made is way over to the blonde and wrapped his hand around her arm, regretting his movements he froze slightly. He felt as if streaks of electricity had shot throughout his body as he stared at Lucy that turned to look at him. A growl slipped up his throat as his body went into overdrive. It was the 100% finally kicking in. Rogue could no longer think, it was as if his mind had shut down and all he could hear was a familiar voice in the back of his head saying..._Make her yours._

"Lucy...Your smell." He paused as he pulled her closer to his body, his right hand then made its way up her skirt, sliding along her thigh. Lucy felt herself blushing at his actions as she tensed at his desirous touch. "I...want you." He leaned forward and buried his face at her neck sniffing in her scent. He looked up at her with his crimson red eyes meeting hers. "I need...you." He growled softly, as he began to kiss her collarbone, slowly working up her neck.

Lucy felt her mind go hazy, as if her mind was going into hibernation. She could feel Rogue's lips on her skin, she couldn't help but think about how guilty she felt for making out with Laxus not saying anything to Rogue. He honestly told her about Minerva. Lucy pulled away, "before you continue I just want you to know after I found out about you and Minerva I made out with Laxus." She looked down at the floor in guilt. Her mind racing pounding on what Rogue might say next.

Rogue moved his lips and covered her mouth onto hers, intending to devour her without a second thought. Her body was pressed into his, pulling her into a tighter embrace. "You didn't have sex with him right?" Rogue looked up at her face watching her every move. "No." That was music to his ears. "As long as it doesn't happen again and I'm the one taking your virginity." She whimpered against his mouth as she clutched him closer, arching her hips into his groin. Moving her hands up his back, one making their way to the back of his neck pulling him closer. She felt Rogue's hands move to the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground, not unlocking their lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rogue's lips left hers as he moved towards the bed. Lucy gasped as she was brought into the bedroom, his teeth gazing on her skin. Rogue smirked against her neck as he felt her nails dig into her skin dropped her onto the bed, quickly stripping of his cloak and shirt. Rogue leaned down, looking into her eyes for a few moments before ripping off her shirt pulling her up so she was sitting up on the bed. Capturing her lips again and deepened the kiss, pressing her back down onto the bed as he felt her muffle a moan against his lips.

Rogue's hand went under her back to unclasp her bra, now placing kissed on her neck, the bra now being tossed somewhere in the room. Nipping at her neck his hands began to roam around her body, Lucy let out a low moan as his hands slowly massaged her breasts. Lucy gasped out as she felt Rogue's thumbs brush over her hardened peaks causing her to shiver. Throwing her head back as his tongue licked hot, gentle circles on her breast, humming at how good he made her feel. He moved to her other breast, continuing the sweet torture.

Rogue's mouth moved from her breasts to her stomach, placing kisses down the center and dipping his tongue inside her naval when he come across it them resumed kissing down her belly. Lucy felt his fingers work on removing her skirt, which soon was thrown somewhere in the room like the rest of her clothes. Moments later the blonde felt his lips on the cleft above her panties, his skilled tongue licking the fabric and pressing in against the sensitive nerves at the top.

Lucy cried out, as her hips arching up from the bed as her hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of his sliver hair. When Rogue's fingers hooked around the sides of her underwear at her hips, she lifted up her hips to make it easier for him to full them off, and slide them down her thighs and off her feet, throwing them behind him. Once his way back up his mouth started to nuzzle the skin on the inside of her right thigh. She felt her muscles tighten as Lucy lifted up her head off of the side of the bed and looked down at him. Rogue was kneeling between her legs and his arms circling around her thighs as he moves up, his tongue tracing circles slowly up her left, merely an inch away from her cleft he backs away and repeats the same actions on her other leg.

Lucy let out a groan as he tortures her, his arms keeping her body somewhat restrained as every lick of his tongue makes her buck her hips, only for him to push them back down. He approaches her core again and dips his head down, his tongue flicks out, lightly rubbing over her clit and she gasps and throws her back again as the pleasure sweeps throughout her body. His wet tongue sliding over her clit, circling and flicking making Lucy's chest heave with every breath she struggles to take. She lets out a slight scream as his warm lips wrap around her sensitive nub, he began to suck, gently pulling hr cleft.

Her body thrumming with life, the throbbing taking over every inch of her and before she knew it his lips were on hers, Rogue's tongue thrusting inside her mouth. Lucy's kisses him back, sucking on his tongue as she wraps her arms around her back. His hips resting between her spread legs, she could feel the hard bulge pressing against her. The Dragon Slayer began to grind against her. Lucy's hands reached down and began to tug on the fastenings of his pants. She struggled to free them and as soon as she has them undone he sits up and pulls down with his boxers, throwing them to the side and then sliding his body back over her.

Moaning lowly Rogue reached down and guided his erection to her cleft, rubbing it up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices. He teased the small bundle of nerves, causing Lucy to grit her teeth as pleasure shot through her body. Rogue's clouded eyes stared at her reaction and stopped as he positioned his cock at her soaking entrance. He then slid slowly inside, sinking in till the crown of his erection was buried inside. Lucy's nails dug into her back as he entered her, filling her inch by inch with his thick length. Feeling the breakage of her hymen she let out a scream as she dragged her long nails down his back, leaving marks from the amount of pressure. The discomfort lasted only a moment before the fullness took its place.

Rogue was panting above Lucy, as she felt her walls being stretched she tilted her hips as he seated himself deeper within her body. With a final surge he buried himself inside her hilt, release a groan at the same time as Lucy began to wrap her legs around him pulling his body closer to hers. Lucy heard a possessive growl as she looked up at him and stared into his equally clouded eyes.

"Mine" he said as he started to pull out, only to surge back inside. When he thrust in again, she moved her hips to match his, making him reach even deeper. The sensation made her gasp and her eyes closed. Rogue rose up onto his knees, holding Lucy's hips to help support her, and looked down at where their bodies were joined. He watched as his penis disappeared inside her only to come back out wet and hot. He then leaned forward burying his face into her neck, sucking on her delicious skin. Biting into her skin he got a slight taste of her blood, loving the sweet taste he sucked on the bite mark lapping up any excess blood. Lucy pouted seeing that she couldn't suck her own blood.

Rogue suddenly began to pound into her with rough speeds that surprised her. He grabbed her up and made her sit on his lap as he laid back down. Then he moved her up and down onto him, having his whole body then stiffened as he felt himself go, filling her with his seed. Lucy gasped as she reached her own orgasm.

All movement stopped the two caught they're breath, soon Lucy collapsed down onto Rogue. The haze disappearing, opened his eyes revealing his crimson red eyes. He smirked wildly. "You can go to the Fairy Tail Inn now." Lucy looked up at Rogue like he was crazy. "I love you Lucy." She smiled. "I love you too Rogue." The two laid back, the second they hit the pillows they were fast asleep.

* * *

_**Okay how was it? I didn't do this Lemon on my own I got some help from my friend Amber. She writes stories as well. What do you think will happen tomorrow at the Grand Magic Games? Will Laxus discover that it was really Lucy laying beside Rogue? Will Natsu range with anger when he finds out what Lucy has been up too? R&R! Till next time.**_

**_~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia)._**


	8. Trapped

**_I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. This chapter was inspired by Nightcore-Talk Dirty._**

_Previously on 12 Hours..._

_All movement stopped the two caught they're breath, soon Lucy collapsed onto Rogue. The haze disappearing, opening his eyes revealing his crimson red eyes. He smirked wildy. "You can go to the Fairy Tail Inn now." Lucy look up at Rogue like he was crazy. "I love you Lucy." She smiled. "I love you too Rogue." The two laid back, the second they hit the pillows they were fast asleep._

* * *

The sky was darkening "Sir, they have successfully emerged and mated." Zeref smirked. "I see that, the sky is darkening dramatically. It was unfortunate that Laxus didn't make his move. Although, if they did, it would be less interesting considering that they're from the same guild. Do me a favor see what the young lighting mage is up to now." Zeref said clearly interested. "Yes, my lord."

Lucy woke up in the arms of Rogue. He looked different then he did yesterday, his hair was completely black the day before it was half black and half sliver. Rogue slowly opened his crimson red eyes only to meet Lucy's crimson red eyes. She began to get out of bed, Rogue watched never taking his eyes off of her. Grabbing her bag, she hurried into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Rogue had to restrain himself, he knew that if he took a shower with Lucy his guild would smell her all over him.

Lucy turned on the hot water and stepped inside. She grabbed her strawberry and vanilla shampoo and applied it in her hair. Brushing her long blonde hair, and scrubbing herself before wrapping a towel around her body. Lucy wore her purple top with the Fairy Tail logo on her left breast, the bright yellow bow right below her breasts, her blue skirt, with her brown whip, she put on her brown boots and wore her hair down with a purple bow on the side to complete the look. Smiling upon the fact that she could actually wear this today. She flicked off the light with her finger before exiting the bathroom.

Rogue stared at Lucy as she exited the bathroom. He wanted to grab her and kiss her goodbye but he couldn't. Lucy put her sword in her hand and grabbed her cloak that was discarded. Rogue looked up at Lucy in horror. "What is that?" Lucy looked at what Rogue was staring at. Her hand was covered in blood. She quickly hid it behind her back.

Rogue who was only wearing his brown pants ran over to Lucy grabbing her hand with force. "Lucy...did you cut yourself?" She didn't answer him. Red tears began to fall out of here eyes. _"Why hadn't he noticed it in the park? Why hadn't he noticed it last night?!" _She quickly licked her hand, soon more blood escaped from the huge cut in her hand. Rogue put bandages around her hand, she had just enough space to move her fingers. He smelt more blood and lifted up her shirt, blood traced down her body.

"Lucy...why would you do this to yourself?" She didn't say anything. Rogue met her crimson red eyes. "M-My father...he came by my house the other day..." Lucy trailed off. Rogue put his finger on Lucy's chin, she stared in his eyes. He crashed his lips onto hers, quickly pulling away. "Lucy, now that I'm here don't ever want to see you cutting yourself." Lucy nodded slowly. Rogue finished applying the bandages around Lucy's body, giving her a big hug not wanting to let go.

Lucy and Rogue ended up rewashing separately. She waved Rogue goodbye and shrunk down to the size of an ant. Rogue opened up the force field watching the tiny Lucy exit the room. When she arrived at the Fairy Tail Inn she transformed into her normal size before scanning the building for her room. Once she found it she pushed open her door and dropped her bag.

She knew that she had to hide her injuries or her guild would overreact like Rogue did. She threw on long black gloves, and her black cloak. Smiling to herself she exited the bathroom and headed to the Grand Magic Games Stadium flicking off the light before exiting the inn. She slowly closed her eyes not wanting anyone to see her red eyes.

When Lucy arrived at the Stadium many eyes were on the Fairy Tail mage. She smiled brightly keeping her eyes closed carefully. Lucy sat down on the risers crossing her arms keeping her eyes closed. She looked scary looking with a look on her face. "Lu-Chan!" Levy looked at the young mage excitedly. Lucy smiled. "Levy!" She gave her a big hug. "Lu-Chan are you excited about the fighting twice today?!" Lucy smirked. "Twice a day huh? Yeah I'm always ready for a good fight!" Lucy's voice was as deep as Ezra's voice was. "Lu-Chan...Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay." Lucy kept her eyes closed she could sense someone staring at her, _Rogue.  
_  
Lucy began to drift off to sleep. Natsu, Gray, and Ezra sat down in front of Lucy. "Luce, why are your eyes closed?!" Natsu looked up at Lucy's face closely. "BAKA! She's sleeping!" Ezra replied in a sharp tone. Lucy stood up. "Excuse me guys! I have to use the bathroom." Lucy walked away humming to herself never opening her eyes. Gray stared at Lucy knowing something was up. He stood up and followed behind her.

Lucy hid behind the building taking a deep breath. The clock hit 12:00 she fell to her knees clutching her head tightly. Gray was going to go help her when he heard footsteps slowly get closer, it was Rogue. _"What the hell does he want with Lucy?" _Rogue looked up at Lucy with concern. He held onto her good hand and stared at down at the other. "Does it hurt?" Lucy slowly opened her eyes revealing her red crimson eyes. She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

Rogue set up a force field around the area. Gray was pissed because be got stuck in it. That meant that no one could get in, out, around, or under the force field. It was also sound proof and no one could see, or hear them. Rogue pulled out a large book. "What is that?" Lucy asked curiously. "Zeref gave me this book this morning when you left my inn. He gave me two copies its the rule book for Future." _"Left his inn?! This morning?! Holy shit, Lucy isn't a virgin anymore? I was sure that Flamebrain was going to be the one taking her virginity."_

Rogue lifted up Lucy's shirt and gazed at her injury. Rogue was busy staring at her injury while Gray was staring at Lucy's sexy body. Gray hadn't realized how beautiful she really was. Rogue put his hand over her heart and crashed his lips against hers, his eyes turned a bright green. The injury on Lucy's body slowly disappeared but they never broke away from the kiss.

Rogue's hands were on the wall. Lucy had her legs wrapped around his waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Gray mentally cursed underneath his breath, damn how he wished that it was him instead of Rogue kissing and holding her like that. Gray knew that he had to get out of here and fast before it got more heated. The question was, _how?_

* * *

**_I_ _hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was very interesting to write. How will Gray escape without Lucy or Rogue noticing? Will they sense Gray? WILL LUCY AND ROGUE EVER GET A ROOM? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a Review I would love to hear your thoughts. Till then!_**

_~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia)._


	9. The Paparazzi

_**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. This chapter is inspired by Nightcore-This Time It's Different. This song actually fits the this chapter well.**_

_Previously on 12 Hours..._

_Rogue's hands were on the wall. Lucy had her legs wrapped around his waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Gray mentally cursed underneath his breath, damn how he wished that it was him instead of Rogue kissing and holding Lucy like that. Gray knew that he had to get out of here and fast before it got more heated. The question was, how?_

* * *

The sky shone brightly signaling that it was 12:30 in the afternoon. Lucy began to hear her name from the crowd of people. "Rogue...I think it's time for me to fight." Lucy said in between deep moans. Rogue grunted and slowly pulled away. "That should seal it." Rogue looked up at her crimson red eyes and smirked. "We'll continue this later on tonight." He took his hands off the wall Lucy summoned Virgo to clean them up.

Once the force field was opened he ran out of there as fast as he could. His thoughts running wild. _"Seal what? What was that all about? Why are Lucy's eyes red?! _Gray took his place back on the risers and waited to watch the battle. He wondered why Lucy had started to wear cloaks. Shaking off his thoughts he heard Juvia yell something behind him. Turning his attention back to Juvia. He would act like he didn't see Lucy and Rogue seconds before. _As if it never happened._

Lucy closed her eyes and quietly looking up to see Minerva standing before her with a wild smirk. Water splashed throughout the stadium taking Lucy by surprise. Minerva picked Lucy up by the neck and shoved her underneath the water. When she came back up to the surface, she was covered in cuts and bruises. Even though she was in pain the smirk never left Lucy's face.

Rogue knew exactly what she was up to. The next thing Minerva said surprised everyone especially Lucy. "Your as weak as your father! That's why I put him in the hospital!" She began to smirk wildly. Lucy never opened her eyes. She knew if she did, she would kill Minerva on the spot. She wouldn't be able to control herself.

Minerva kept laughing and she just stood there. "Lucy getting pale already?" She threw her around like she was filthy trash. "Minerva I wouldn't get so cocky, considering that's all you want now. Sure my father hated me, he didn't listen to me, he abused me, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now." Lucy slowly opened her crimson red eyes. She pulled her sword straight out of hand like it was nothing. "You put my father in the hospital? I put yours in the hospital as well!" Everyone laughed. Knowing that Lucy wasn't capable of putting a guild Master in the hospital let alone even being able to lay a finger on one.

Rogue smirked. "That fairy thinks that she's so strong." Sting laughed. "Oh? I wouldn't under estimate her." Sting looked over at Rogue like he saw a ghost. "Fro believes in Lucy because Lucy saved Rogue's life!" Everyone looked over at the little exceed with confusion, even Fairy Tail.

Rogue glared at the little exceed and put his hand over his mouth, signaling him to shut up. "Fro is sorry that he revealed that Lucy and Rogue are dating." Now the little exceed has said too much. Everyone's jaws dropped trying to process the information. "How did Lucy heal Rogue without any physical contact?" That question flowed through everyone's minds. "Fro knows that there was contac-" Rogue looked down at Frosch with anger in his eyes. After that Frosch didn't say anything else. Still everyone wondered, "Are Rogue and Lucy dating?"

* * *

Everyone put their attention back on the battle. Lucy had her eyes closed again. Since everyone was busy staring at Rogue no one but Minerva saw her red eyes. Lucy licked the blood of the tip of her sword causing her mind to run wild. She dropped her sword and grabbed Minerva by the neck and pushed her one time causing her to fall back down to Earth harshly. While Lucy simply came back down to Earth landing on her right foot. She pulled her sword out of the ground, without looking back she threw her sword at Master Jiemma. He collapsed right next to his daughter Minerva.

Lucy's sword came back like a boomerang she stretched out her arm catching the sword with ease. An explosion could be heard as Lucy walked away mumbling something only a Dragon Slayer could hear, "You put my father in the hospital, I put your father in the hospital too." All the Dragon Slayers smirked at that comment even Natsu. "LUCY HEARTFILIA HAS WON THE BATTLE AND HAS SURPRISINGLY DEFEATED MASTER JIEMMA!" The crowd roared with excitement.

Lucy had a hard time getting back towards her team. The Paparazzi crowed over Lucy asking countless questions about her and Rogue. She didn't answer any questions all but one. "How did you and Rogue meet?" Lucy took a deep breath. The whole stadium quieted down. "I was a little girl, and got lost. I began to cry and Rogue was there to cheer me up. We eventually found my father. When I turned twelve Rogue told me that he had fall-" Lucy paused realizing how much information she had given away. She hadn't even noticed that she was smiling and blushing at the same time. She made her way through the crowd and looked over at Rogue before sitting down next to Ezra and Natsu.

"Luce, do you and that Sabertooth mage have a past with each other?" Lucy smiled."I guess you could say that." Her voice softened and she slowly opened her eyes, revealing her chocolate brown eyes. She crossed her arms once again. "We just share a harsh past that's all, it not a big deal." She looked over at Rogue to see him crowed by the Paparazzi as well. Lucy hoped that Rogue didn't give away too much information. Seeing that she had given them almost half their back story, even if she did say it fast.

It was starting to get late, Lucy was supposed to do two battle's today but the Paparazzi got in the way. Everyone left the stadium, tomorrow they were going to play Hidden. She had no idea what Hidden was and couldn't wait till then. Lucy looked around, no one was here. The sky was as black as the night sky, the stars were out. She sighed and pulled out a small blade. Someone grabbed her by the waist and gasped her wrist, "Lucy, what have I told you about cutting yourself?" Lucy sighed. "I just-" She was cut off when Rogue captured her lips. It wasn't the normal aggressive kiss, it was soft and gentle, and was exactly what Lucy needed.

The Paparazzi smirked. "This would be perfect for this weeks Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. I could picture it now! Rogue Cheney saves Lucy Heartfilia from cutting herself by sealing it with a kiss." They took several pictures and disappeared before Rogue and Lucy noticed.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long I got writers block, but now I'm back on track and have many ideas to come. What do you think will happen when everyone finds out about Rogue and Lucy? Don't forget to leave a review I would love to read them! Till then!**_

**_~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia) _**


	10. The Final Stage Of Future

_**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. This chapter was inspired by Nightcore-Monster (Skillet) is song also fits the chapter well. ~IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!~ Anyways Enjoy!**_

_Previously On 12 Hours_

_The paparazzi smirked. "This would be perfect for this weeks Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. I could picture it now! Rogue Cheney saves Lucy Heartfilia from cutting herself by sealing it with a kiss." They took several pictures and disappeared before_ _Rogue and Lucy noticed._

* * *

The sky was a light pink scattering white puffy clouds as far as the eye could see. It was one word, _beautiful. _It made Zeref frown, he couldn't wait to see the dark black sky again. He smirked. "Why don't I pay Rogue and Lucy a little visit?" He grasped his cloak, and took a piece of toast before exiting his lab locking the door behind him.

Lucy stretched nervously, "Today is the day I fight Flare, and Sting." She sat up in her bed her legs lingering on the side of her bed. Before she could stand up arms wrapped around her violently. Causing her to fall back on a hard chest. "Lucy don't go." Lucy shifted around until her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest and her legs were tangled up in his.

Lucy looked up at the man an sighed in relief. "I didn't know that it was you, you sounded so different." Looking up at the clock she gasped. "The clock said 12:08 PM." Before Lucy could even get up Rogue pushed her back down. "Rogue! What are you doing?!" She was practically shouting. "Notice anything different?" Lucy looked up at his hair. One side was short and black the other side was long and sliver.

Lucy cupped his face and kissed him aggressively. Rogue wasn't expecting her to pounce on him. They rolled over around the bed never unlocking their lips from each other. Minutes later they pulled away and Lucy jolted towards the bathroom, "I SHOWER FIRST!" Rogue laughed and turned over running his hand through his short black hair, not a strain of sliver hair could be found. Smiling to himself he drifted off to sleep.

Lucy rushed into the shower obviously forgetting how hot it really was. She grasped her shampoo bottle and immediately inserted it into her hair. Turning off the shower she wore a sleeveless white dress with white stockings, a blue bow around her neck, and long white sleeves with bows on each side. She wore her hair in pigtails and her bangs were so long that they reached right above her breasts. Lucy looked up in the mirror at her fire red eyes and applied her brown contacts, smiling before flicking off the light happily with her foot.

Lucy closed the door of the bathroom, "Rogue it's your-." Rogue was nowhere to be found. The only evidence was that the window was wide open and that his pj's where on the floor. "He must have left early." Lucy signed exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

When Lucy arrived at the Grand Magic Games Stadium everyone was focusing on her. She wondered why everyone kept staring at her, she didn't like it at all. Turning her head towards where everyone kept pointing and blushing at. Lucy's jaw dropped when she looked at the poster before her. "Rogue Cheney former member of Sabertooth, stops Lucy Heartfilia from cutting herself by sealing it with a kiss." To make matters worse, a giant mega TV huge enough for everyone to see, played the recorded video that the Paparazzi took. Lucy watched the video carefully.

_~Flashback Last Night After The Grand Magic_ Games.~

Lucy looked around, she didn't see anyone. Signing to herself she pulled out her sword. Forcing up her sleeves she began to cut herself slowly. Red tears developed in her crimson red eyes. Before Lucy could continue she felt arms wrap around her waist. Rogue took the sword and held it up in the air making sure that Lucy couldn't reach it.

"Lucy, Look at me." She refused to meet his gaze. "Look at me!" Her eyes never left the ground, fresh tears developed into her eyes replacing the others with ease. Knowing that Lucy wouldn't look at him, Rogue put his finger on her chin lifting her head up hesitantly. "Rogue don't you get it!? We're different we're not like other wizards! Look at me! I can't even cry normal tears!"

Rogue's eye began to glow a bright red. "There's nothing wrong with being different. Now hand me the blade, I don't like it when you cut yourself especially if its from someone as sick as your father." Rogue cupped her face and kissed her, it wasn't the normal aggressive kiss. It was gentle and slow. That was exactly what Lucy needed right now.

_~Flashback End. Present Day, The Grand Magic Games, Day 3~_

Lucy closed her eyes because she felt them begin to glow a bright red. "LUCY HEARTFILIA VS STING EUCLIFFE!" The MC shouted excitedly. The two mages made their way to the battle field. The only problem was that Lucy's right eye began to throb painfully. While her left eye was forced open. She fell to her knees, Sting just looked down at her in confusion. "Oi, Blonde are you alright?"

Lucy stared up at him like he was the dumbest person on earth. "Does it look like I'm okay?" Rogue stood up and ambled down the risers of his guild and out to the battle field. Lucy stared at him in confusion. "Why are you shirtless?" he shrugged. Rogue wore no shirt, a small opened vest that just covered his shoulders, a number 2 on the upper right side of his chest with blood plastered across the number 2, his hair was short and black (As always), his sword lingered on the side of his jeans similar to Gray's, a belt, and a chain also lingered on the side of his jeans to complete the look.

As Rogue made his way over to Lucy the back of his vest blew with the wind. He ran his hand through his hair causing all the girls to scream and yell "He's so cute, he's so perfect!" seconds later they fainted because they couldn't believe how "perfect" he really was even Ezra fainted. Lucy clutched her eye tightly but Rogue bent down and removed her hand off her eye. "This might hurt a little, apparently it doesn't have an effect on guys."

Lucy nodded slowly. The two never broke eye contact and they talked for what seemed like forever. Rogue put his finger on her chin and lifted her head up with ease. Capturing her lips just seconds later. Zeref suddenly appeared and smirked violently as the two mages began to glow a bright red. Lucy began to transform into the final stage of Future.

She wore a white bra that was clearly visible, a vest that went around her entire body, the number 1 on her right breast that was somewhat visible. The only thing that was visible was her stomach, butt and bra with of course the number 1 being somewhat visible. Long black boots with strips of white running down the middle in patterns, her hair was straight down a small ponytail on the side of her head tied up by a small skull hair tie. Lucy Heartfilia looked just like Lucy Ashley, yet she was more powerful and more sexy especially to the boys in the crowd.

Rogue stood up and took his hands from out his pockets to help Lucy up. "What's up with these outfits?!" they both said simultaneously. Zeref laughed wildly, "there outfits I made myself." Rogue and Lucy sweat dropped. "So our master is a pervert?" Lucy said raising her eyebrow. Everyone quieted down when they heard the word "master."

"So what's up with these numbers?" Rogue asked pointing to his number. "Oh those are numbers that tell you how powerful you are, 5 being powerful, and 1 being the most powerful." Lucy smirked at that comment, seeing that Rogue was the number 2 and she was the number 1. "So I'm stronger than Rogue?" Lucy asked curiously. "No, Rogue is definitely stronger than you. However, you too are the strongest pair out of the other pairs. You too are lucky that you mated early or else you could result in being the weakest out of the 5." Rogue wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist from behind and put his head on her shoulder whispering, "That means that I'm the strongest out of the 5." Lucy pouted. "Wait, if everyone has a pair and there's 5 of us what happens to the last one?" Zeref smirked. "Unfortunately, the odd one out will never be able mate and will be alone. We'll talk about this more tomorrow and you will be meeting the other 3 soon." With that last comment Zeref disappeared into the afternoon sky.

Rogue and Lucy talked into each others thoughts for a while. _"The question is who are the other 3?"_ Rogue thought. _"I don't know, I have a battle to get to."_ Lucy thought looking over at Sting. _"Meet me in my Inn tonight at 8:00."_ Rogue thought. _"Alright."_ Lucy thought. Rogue walked over to the risers to watch Lucy battle. "What did you do to that weak Fairy?" Master Jiemma asked angrily. "You better watch what you say about my girlfriend seeing that she defeated you in a single punch." Everyone gasped at how defensive Rogue was being towards Lucy. He sat down on the risers and watched Lucy fight. She flashed a quick smile at him before going back to her battle peacefully.

* * *

** ~IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!~ I know this took a while. It took longer than I emancipated. I need you help on who to pick for the other 3 members of Future. One Girl and Two Boys. So please Review on who will be a pair (One boy and one girl), and who will be the odd one out (The last boy). I will need them in order to post the next chapter. There will also be a lemon in the next chapter as well. Don't worry if you aren't sure about reading lemons I will let you know when the lemon starts and ends in bold letters. Till next time!**

**~LucyLovesCookies (Alicia).**


End file.
